


You Want Me

by ColePike



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Chaptered, F/F, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Greasy af, Sex, Texting, background Whesa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-25 05:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColePike/pseuds/ColePike
Summary: Texting au. Yongsun has never had a proper orgasm before so Hyejin sets her up with the one and only Moon Byulyi. Based off a prompt.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 4th anniversary fic for Mamamoo. Love you girls so much

Hyejin  
girl wtfff you’ve never orgasmed from sex before  
????

Yongsun  
Wow straight to the point!  
I haventttttt what does it feel like  
I’ll live vicariously through you

Hyejin  
wait  
so that wasn’t a joke  
you’ve legit never????

Yongsun  
Well not with my ex no

Hyejin  
quick release huh?  
no wonder you broke up with him

Yongsun  
That and he’s an a-hole  
Damn you’re forward, but yeah pretty much

Hyejin  
listen. i can’t continue life knowing you’ve never come because of someone else  
im gonna set you up

Yongsun  
Did you not listen??? I am so not after another bf or relationship

Hyejin  
did YOU not listen? Boys are good for nothing tbh  
Ive got the perfect girl in mind  
yongsunie unnie are you still there?  
come ooooonnnnn

Yongsun  
Sorry my dog distracted me! Geez stop hounding me  
hahahahhahahaha get it?  
hounding = hound = dog

Hyejin  
um yeah I get it.  
and don’t think I don’t know youre trying to change the subject here!  
do you want to be the crazy dog lady when you get older. never having had proper sex

Yongsun  
Wow I’m feeling super attacked rn. It would be a shame if Wheeinie were to find out you weren’t actually super sick for her families Christmas dinner and instead you were…. Well you know what you did hahahahahaha

Hjejin  
don’t please. I would not hear the end of it  
listen I’ll just set you up with this girl yeah. she is suuuuper experienced. just buy her some dinner or something, let her take you home and feel the magic

Yongsun  
I never did get my Hogwarts letter

Hyeji  
yessss yongsun unnie the magic! you say yes!??!!

Yongsun  
Alright but im not convinced okay! Remember I have pics! Evidence!

Hyejin  
just you wait and see

\-----

Yongsun  
Hello Byulyi, I’m here. Where are you?

Byulyi  
Hey gorgeous. Wow you look even prettier IRL. Hyejin did not give me enough warning

Yongsun  
0_0 Are you looking at me right now?

Byulyi  
Face the back.   
Yep now look a little to the left.  
….Left not right.   
hahahah  
yep I’m waving at you!

 

\----

New group chat name: Moonsun voyeurs

 

Yongsun  
That’s actually kinda creative when I forget how perverted you two are

Hyejin  
more creative than Brangelina amiright?

Wheein  
soooooooo hows it going!?

Yongsun  
We had a coffee and shes just gone to the bathroom but  
Wheeinnnnn Hyejinnnnnn she is so greasy (and hot)! And I’m still nervous

Wheein  
aww cute¬

Hyejin  
I believe in you! go get that pussy sucked!

Yongsun  
….this is not helping  
Gotta go, she’s back. You better be right Hyejin or you know your punishment

Wheein  
what punishment??

Hyejin  
Nothing!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after

Group chat – Moonsun voyeurs

Wheein  
Yo are you there?

Hyejin  
is she still there???  
are you still alive after that?  
it was amazing right?  
im sure youre busy or something now so let me know the deets later ahhhhhh so exiting!

 

\-----

 

Yongsun  
Guys!!!!! I didn’t know sex could feel so good, does lesbian sex always feel that great??? I never liked head cause it didn’t feel like anything. 

Wheein  
its amazing right???

Yongsun  
Seriously omggg  
I thought my clit was dead and gone but oh my gosh she sucked my pussy like she was drinking a thick shake.

Hyejin  
Omg can we call you!??

Yongsun  
I would say yes but I’ve actually kinda lost my voice

Wheein  
AHHHHH OMGGG

Hyejin  
so did she just make a milkshake of you or???

Yongsun  
Welllllll there mighta been straps involved.

Wheein  
omgggg she came prepared. how was it??? detailsssssss

Yongsun  
Her strap game was, and I hate to say this cause gosh she loves herself but honestly…immaculate. Very disrespectful though, she wouldn’t let me tap out I came so much.  
I’m still cumming on myself… lesbians are. you’re all nasty whores

Wheein   
im actually screaming and my cat is glaring at me

Yongsun  
And since apparently I’m sharing everything with you classy ladies  
……  
Her fingers omg I love her fingers??

Hyejin  
so real talk - how many times did you come??

Yongsun  
Honestly like 7 or 8 how is that possible.   
And I’m not even exaggerating. I have been told a million times not to exaggerate  
Get it? Hahahahahahah

Hyejin  
Well she didn’t suck the bad puns out of her that is for sure.

Yongsun  
Hey you love it!

Wheenin  
Is she still there?

Yongsun  
No? She left last night

Yongsun  
Would it be too thirsty to ask her to fuck me again tonight? Or should I play it cool?… I need it again

\-----

Yongsun  
Okay wow….  
So I texted her and all I said was ‘hey’ and she goes ‘you need it again already huh’  
..shes so cocky  
Bitch first of all.. yes I do. So 11? Also are you hungry? Wtfff

Hyejin  
HAHAHAHHAHAHAA  
classic byulyi

Wheein  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update next for Mamamoo's comeback <3
> 
> Thanks for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know if you guys want more :)


End file.
